Wrecking Ball
by RippahGoneWolf
Summary: Hayley was so tired of everything. The witches trying to kill her baby yet again really did a number on her. All she wanted was a private moment to herself. Too bad a very emotionally heightened Klaus had other ideas. An AU ending on what happened in Bloodletting. Klayley. *Dedicated to Tina (xXWhisperofDreamsXx)*


**A/n: Hey everyone, I gotta admit. I'm kinda new to the TO fandom. LOL. Anyway, I wanted to try my hand in this Klayley stuff. So I made a oneshot. This is kind of an AU take on the episode where the witches were trying to kill Hayley's baby. Instead of Tyer kidnapping her, this my take on it. Though I am a Klaroline shipper, I hope I did a good job with this. Hope you enjoy. :D**

**This is dedicated to Tina (xXWhisperofDreamsXx). She's such a sweetie and an angel. I wanted to make this for you for everything you've done for me with my story and something to cheer you up with all the hate you've been getting. I'm a proud Klaroline shipper who ships Klayley too! No problem! I hope you love this! :)**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**{The Originals}**

_"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
__We jumped never asking why  
__We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
__A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
__I will always want you  
__I can't live a lie, running for my life  
__I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball  
__I never hit so hard in love  
__All I wanted was to break your walls  
__All you ever did was wreck me  
__Yeah, you, you wreck me."_

_= "Wrecking Ball," by Miley Cyrus_

**{The Originals}**

Hayley Marshall was always a fighter. She had to be in order to survive. Survival of the fittest and all of that crap, right?

Gee, it sounds easier said than done when you come to think of it. At least, that came from her view on things. But, hey? She was used to it. Trying to claw her way out of messes was kind of like a hobby in a way. It's all she knew. Fighting. Surviving. Living.

But, had she been truly living up to this point?

No, not really. That's the only answer you're getting from her.

All these years that passed were a blur to her. She didn't have time to recollect on the past. When she did have time, it was a rare occurrence. Just like now as she sat in one of the rocking chairs out on the front porch in the coolness of the autumn evening. Hayley wasn't complaining, though. You can't change the weather even though it sucked.

She also couldn't change the also sticky situation she landed herself into this time. Ah, the wonders of what alcohol and sex can bring. And not only that, what it can also do as a combination. Please, if Hayley could turn it all around, she would. This catastrophic disaster was only going to get worse and she knew it.

They say pregnancy is supposed to be a beautiful and wonderful experience. She couldn't help, but feel skeptical. Sometimes, the werewolf wondered if someone had spiked their drinks with drugs for making them come up with such a statement. Call her skeptical all you want, but pregnancy wasn't all hunky-dory like how people sugar code it. Where does she even began? The morning sickness for one was a bitch. The stupid cravings controlled her hunger to the point of aggravation. Oh, let's not forget all the aches and pain in her back that accompany her every time those damned mosquitoes did when she goes outside. Thankfully, the upcoming winter sent them packing.

Now, here's the icing on top of the cake. What isn't better to deal with the woes of pregnancy other than being the damsel in distress left and right? God, she can take care of herself. She proved it a million times before! What else did she have to do?

The craziness wasn't just all around in New Orleans either. It was even around in where she stayed for the time being. Hayley thought about it before with her options. Though aborting the baby wasn't an option, seeing it pretty clear on Klaus' part, there were other things she can do. She'd probably do them a favor. The baby would probably come out normal anyway if she left it to chance. Run away from New Orleans to somewhere remote, very remote at best. Definitely states away from here since Hayley wasn't stupid. She would give it to a loving, human family and everything would be easier. She and the Mikaelson family would go their separate ways.

She wasn't going to her be the play the fool in believing that there's a some happy fairytale ending. Life wasn't a movie with a happy endings wrapped up in a bow. Hayley was too cynical to believe that.

Did it really kill her to crave it?

Hayley had always been good in being strong, always trying to put on a front despite all the shit thrown at her. She didn't care about the glares behind her back. The labels glued to her name. She would always get up and try again. It was who she was. There's only so much that a person can take.

After the whole ordeal of tonight, her baby almost lost because of some corrupt, self-righteous witches, she had every right to feel vulnerable. To have a moment where she didn't have to be strong for the world to see. She could just be...here.

With her hands folded against her rounded stomach, the werewolf curled into herself, allowing a few moments of emotional silence that needed to be released. Tears slipped from her eyes, falling down her cheeks, and hanging there for a brief moment before they dropped onto the wood. She tried to keep her cries quiet, but knowing the other occupants in the house with their super-sonic hearing, it was probably bound to be heard. But there was no one here. No Rebekah, no Elijah, and definitely no Klaus. However, Hayley didn't care. She didn't give damn. She just wanted to be alone.

There was no telling how long she'd been outside. She had been out here for a while.

"Hayley..." a familiar accented voice called her name. The wolf briefly paused, thinking that she was hearing things.

"Hayley, you're supposed to be inside."

Never mind, she wasn't hearing things nor hallucinating. Raising her head up revealed her vulnerability to the world to the one person she rather not be around right now.

Klaus.

Why did his voice grate her nerves yet thrill her all at once? Since when had she ever been this conflicted with everything? Well, answer your own question. Klaus was just a whole mess of conflicting complications. Hayley could relate, but she didn't want to. Not now. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Can't you just go away?" she asked in irritation, trying in vain to cover up her little moment that was rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry, love, but have you forgotten I live here too?" Let this be the time Klaus' usual crap she dealt with on a daily basis to aggravate the living crap out of her. For an Original, he had the worst timing about everything.

"Nope, I haven't forgotten." Hayley replied as she stood up from chair outside. "You know what, I'll just leave. It'll do myself a favor."

But Klaus wouldn't have any of it. The Original grabbed her by the arm tightly, but not too much to hurt her. Only to give her a message. "I'm not finished," his tone left no room for argument.

Too bad Klaus wasn't going to get so lucky. "Well, I am. If you excuse me, I'd like to get some alone time. Maybe get some sleep." She tried to swipe her arm from his grip, but to no avail. He wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!"

"I said I'm not finished," he growled with his temper rising.

Like Hayley cared. Why can't he get the message? "Why can't you take a damn hint?"

And just like always, the stubborn hybrid would always ignore her. Same old and repeated routine. Why wasn't Hayley surprised? "Have you had any of the slightest idea on what could have happened to you? After what happened tonight?!"

A scowl crossed the werewolf's face, her own temper beginning to simmer if he didn't back off. But damn her stubbornness (and probably just wanting to piss him off), she kept her mouth shut tightly, which made Klaus lose it altogether.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared.

Seeing the chance, she snuck away from his grip, not in the mood to deal with him tonight. She went through too much crap and put up with him. This is not the time for fight between them. Anger flashed in her eyes as she faced him directly, brave enough to confront him.

"You want an answer? Fine! I'll give them to you," Hayley snapped waving her arms in the air as she glared at him. "Yes! I know what could've happened to me. But, God forbid. I'm just some poor orphan werewolf you happened to knock up. I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say any of those things you're accusing me of." Klaus tried to calmly point that out, but fat chance of that making things better between them.

"Do you really think I'm that blind? I know I'm the third wheel in your whole plan for some crappy reclaim of New Orleans. I can see the looks you give when you think I'm not looking. You may think after living over ten centuries you've got everything covered, but even you can't some things." Hayley pointed out, watching the flicker of surprise in Klaus' eyes as he tried to hide it. She still wasn't surprised. The werewolf dismissed him as she walked to the foot of the staircase. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed."

"I'm not finished with you!" The hybrid stubbornly grabbed Hayley's arm again before she could took even a step to go up the staircase.

The second time he touched her, Hayley's werewolf temper finally snapped. With her golden eyes burning, she whipped around snarling at him. "God, let me go!"

With surprising enough strength, she gave him a swift kick to the stomach, effectively pushing him away make him land against the wall. That had Klaus instinctively had his anger set in again at the audacity of her doing that to him. His own hybrid features came out, which at this point didn't scare Hayley at all. That fact alone was unsettling.

"How dare you..." he growled with gritted teeth as he gathered himself.

"How dare I? What are you going to do, Klaus? Stab me in the heart and stuff me in a box? Torture me? Wait! Here's a better one. Choke me until I can't breathe? Sorry I'm not sorry I'm not surprised, but it wouldn't be the first time you take your anger out on someone like a damn childish tantrum." Hayley didn't give a damn anymore. She was done this time. Her patience ran thin with him as he just stood there like an idiot, glaring holes into her. "What are you waiting for for?! Aren't you going to going to do something?!"

"I want you to stop making assumptions like I'm nothing, but this black image you portray me. It's the same all the time. The names you call me. The way you think of me. Nothing is enough. Do you think you're the only one whose been affected by this?" he callously responded back because after everything that happened, his control wasn't worth it anymore tonight. It had been a trying day. For all of them it had been.

It was then a resonating slap echoed through the foyer of the mansion. She didn't have time to contemplate on making the decision to do it. It was out of pure instinct. An ugly red imprint of her hand grew on Klaus' face, but it faded easily thanks to the wonder of accelerated healing of an Original. Klaus looked at Hayley, thoughts of straightening her out but those were halted when he observed her more closely.

The golden eyes of the werewolf nature she possessed burned with angry tears. More threatened to spill as Hayley tried to keep herself together, but it was slipping from her fingers. He shouldn't see this. She wasn't some weak little wolf he presumed of her no matter how much he denied it. It would always be the same. He would always be the selfish bastard that was named Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid. She would only be Hayley Marshall, the poor little orphan wolf that paled in comparison against him. '

"You hypocritical...self-righteous...selfish...SON OF A BITCH!" Hayley screamed. "Is that all you ever think about? Everything has gotta be about you?! Oh, never mind about your family! Never mind about how they feel! Never mind how your baby was almost killed by them goddamn witches! Not only once, but TWICE! Let's just put all that aside and worry about YOU!" With all of this ranting fueling her frustration, she threw a vase at his head for target practice. She was now at the end of her rope. She couldn't hold it any longer. All the feelings she buried resurfaced and there was no turning back. Klaus dug it up and he was going to pay for it.

"Don't presume of anything on how I FEEL!" Klaus yelled back with his anger fueling the flames on the escalating argument.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hayley exasperated loudly in a mixed tone of anger and frustration. "I can't translate Morse Code! You act one way on a certain day and then the next you flip the switch like you're some bipolar werewolf. Excuse me if I get tired of trying to figure you out with my baby's life always being in danger."

"I ALMOST LOST!" his roar bellowed throughout the house, making Hayley inwardly flinch and almost stagger back in shock of the volume of his voice. All of Klaus' heightened feelings radiated from him in waves as he released heavy breaths. Hayley watched as realization settled in his face as he...did he mean it? "I almost lost!"

"What did you almost lose?" Hayley asked almost quietly, daring him to spill more information. Part of her find it hard to believe he lost anything that wasn't part of his selfish gain.

Klaus turned his face away from her, reclusing back into his dark corner, not wanting to shed any light. His blue-gray eyes drifted to Hayley's rounded stomach, lingering for a long moment as the sound of his baby's heartbeat unexpected soothed yet raised more anxiety within him. Because before he knew it, no matter how much he could try to deny it, his baby was going to rely on him to be there. To step up to the plate. And he...almost lost that thanks to the witches.

Hayley caught Klaus' gaze before he could relinquish it. That's when it all made sense. But...why must it all be so confusing?

Hayley backed away until her knees buckled, landing her at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't fight the onslaught of emotion that built and built like a mountain until it finally started to crumble. It hit her like a freight train. It didn't show mercy as the crying turned into inconsolable sobs. Hayley resumed the same position before when she was on the porch, by wrapping her arms around her legs and hiding away her inner turmoil and problems away from someone she couldn't understand. She didn't want to anymore. She was just so tired and done for.

The sounds of her sobs put Klaus in a very uncomfortable position. A part of his brain prodded and poked at him to utter insanity to do something other than just stand there and let the girl suffer. She'd been through hell and back tonight, and he had come to realize that. Klaus was just...well Klaus. He was a complicated man, and he never really made the best decisions. Unlike of what most people think, he does care. Klaus tried his hardest to ensure his family's safety underneath the rough exterior he portrays. That also meant the baby and its mother too.

So, the hybrid slowly made his way over to the bottom of stairs, planting himself a spot next to the pregnant werewolf. Shifting uncomfortably until Klaus was fine, a heavy sighed escaped his lips as he brought an arm around Hayley's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He didn't say a word to her. Her determination was silent since she kept the silence up on her part. She could feel him pry her from her coiled position and try to make her open.

Klaus was surprised when she didn't put up a fight. Her cries grew louder and less muffled now and she now cried into his chest. The inescapable earthy scent of pine and scotch filled her nostrils as she was held by Klaus of all people. The tears still burned and fell as she cried, all of everything crashing down on her. The frustration that Klaus created within her was part of it. The fueling anger of the witches hurting her baby raged on. The relief of her baby being safe overwhelmed her as the need for comfort outweighed the stubbornness. She didn't care about not wanting him around. Fighting him was too tiring. All she wanted was some fucking comfort. Was that so selfish of her?

Her cries eventually slowed over time. Neither said a word to each other in the silence of just the two of them in the house. Deciding this would be the right time Hayley to get rest, Klaus quickly scooped her up bridal-style in his arms and proceeded up the stairs to go to her bedroom. Kicking the door away softly, he padded into her bedroom and lay her gently into the bed. The silence still remained as he tucked her into bed under the covers, affectively making sure she was comfortable. Seeing her brown hair sitting in her face, he went to move it away from her face, but a hand stopped him. Hayley's hand.

"I can manage," she said in a raspy tone, her voice sore from crying. She was so exhausted from everything, but she didn't need to attend to her every need like she was an invalid. Hayley knew damn well she wasn't incompetent

"I know." Klaus remarked. Seeing her better in her bed, he was about to leave when Hayley tugged on his shirt.

"Wait..."

He stopped midway, turning to the pregnant werewolf. "What is it?"

"You don't have to say anything about this. Don't worry about it." Hayley knew that Klaus wouldn't say anything naturally that would expose him, but she just wanted to give him the confirmation. "Don't worry about me."

Klaus stood silent for a moment. Hayley's eyes continued to drift lower by seconds before she could hear the almost indiscernible whisper from the hybrid. "You're capable of protecting yourself. I know it all too often." Even from earlier she stood her ground against him, which said a lot about her character.

"I've been told." A small bit of a chuckle sounded from her as she finally fell asleep and gave into the comforting darkness.

As she curled more into the covers and blankets, her senses dimmed to a lower mode. She hardly felt a hand touching her stomach briefly for a few moments before another hand stroked her hair back from her face. And then a touch as soft and light as butterfly wings brushed her forehead.

Unknowingly, maybe knowingly, the corners of her lips turned up into a smile for the first time that day.

**{The Originals}**

**I hope you liked it. I'm a proud Klaroline shipper who likes Klayley. I hope I made a lot of people happy making this. It was fun to write it. :) It's nice to have an open mind to other things. I hope to write more of these when the inspiration comes to me. Have a nice day, y'll. I can't wait for the next episode of The Originals. **

**-Rippah**


End file.
